Painful Sacrifices
by extraordinary geek
Summary: When someone is forced into a decision that is not theirs to protect those close to them, who will be there to help? A story of sacrifice and the power of friends.
1. Prologue: Mysterious beginnings

**Hello Everyone, I know I haven't even finished my two other stories, but (skip if you don't want to hear my excuse) my computer broke down completely, unfortunately I didn't have McGee with me and I had to wait until Sunday to get a new laptop. I worked on the desktop before, and well that where all my work was saved so I'll be redoing all my lost chapters again (the new ones, not the whole thing) so I'm sorry. From now on I'm saving my stories on a flash drive too. This chapter is short, but Chapter two which is already done is longer, this is a work in progress. Well enough rambling and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly even with three NCIS stories and really loving the show, I still do not own NCIS or the characters within**

* * *

><p>"Finally a weekend with no work, I was starting to think that they were just my imagination" The Senior Agent exclaimed happy that he was getting away and was once again free to go out into the world and socialize. Not that he didn't socialize and date when he had work, but this time the boss couldn't say anything.<p>

"It has not been that long Tony, although I will admit that I too am happy to receive a weekend off from work" Ziva answered packing her stuff

"Me too"

"So what are you going to be doing this week McGoo, playing your online games or spending solitary nights at your apartment" Tony asked

"Ha Ha, I actually plan on spending it doing something productive unlike you Dinozzo"

"You wound me Probie, what I'll be doing is very productive and not boring" Tony replied

"It is not boring" McGee countered

"Well you can tell us all about your geeky weekend on Monday, but for now I am going to be late to my date with a hot chick" and with that Tony ran to the elevator and left Ziva and McGee shaking their heads at his antics.

After Work

Walking in he decided to shower and grab a change of clothes when he walked by his answering machine.

Fifteen unread messages, _who would leave that many messages_? Figuring it might be important he pressed play

Message one: Good Morning agent, I will call again

Messages two through fourteen had the same exact messages but message fifteen said something else.

Message fifteen: Now I know that you are at work, I'm not stupid, I am just leaving these messages to creep you out, is it working? Remember you'll hear from me later. Oh and do not try to contact anyone unless you want to serve the consequences, dire consequences.

It was probably just a prank caller. He didn't recognize the voice at all and it didn't even state his name, although how did he know he was an agent. And what did he mean by dire consequences?

_Ring….Ring…._

Should he answer the phone? What if it was the mystery caller and oh whatever it was probably just some teenager prank calling him as part of some dare, right?

"Hello"

* * *

><p><strong>Review and show me that you're there, and also make me happy :)<strong>


	2. Hello Agent

**Hello again to all my readers, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own NCIS or its characters**

* * *

><p>"Finally McGoo I was starting to worry that you had died on the way to your apartment or…"<p>

"I'm fine Tony" McGee stated letting out a sigh of relief and a mix of annoyance

"Gee, can't a guy call every once in a while" Tony replied a bit surprised at hearing McGee's sigh of relief

"What is it" he was resigned, whatever Dinozzo wanted he would rope him in one way or another

"Well I was sitting here at home and thought why not invite McGee for some drinks and sharpen up his social skills"

"Thanks Tony" McGee replied deadpan "But didn't you have a date tonight with a quote unquote hot chick? Or were you dumped"

"Oh no Probie, Dinozzos do not get dumped I just decided that she was too yappy for my taste"

"Well I don't have anything else to do right now"

"That a Probie see you at that new bar by the"

"Yeah, yeah , I know which one I'll be there in twenty"

_Click_

McGee sighed, why couldn't people end phone conversations normally. He grabbed his jacket and keys and locked the door.

"Glad to see I could pull you away from those important games of yours" Tony greeted

"I wasn't playing"

"Oh but you were going to"

"Just pass me the cup Tony and spill" McGee sat down ready to hear the latest of Dinozzo's woman troubles

Later

_Ugh why does my head feel like its being inhabited by thousands of jackhammers_ was the first thing that ran through his head as he woke up the next morning feeling signs of a major hangover. _Hangover, that's right, had too much to drink yesterday._

Proud of getting that processed, his brain went on to the next question,_ Where am I?_

As he looked around he tried to place where he was and what exactly had happened. It looked dark and felt cold but beyond that he could only tell that he was lying on the floor. _Yuck, was that even sanitary what if there were bugs and they crawled onto him. First order of business then get off the floor. _With that said he rolled over and tried to sit up._ When had sitting become so difficult_

As he struggled to sit, he didn't notice that a previously unseen door opened and his captor entered.

"Well, it seems that you need some help sitting up, such a big boy like yourself imagine that" his captor's words stopped McGee's struggles and he went stock still.

Chuckling his captor leaned down towards him "Need some help" as he shoved him towards the wall "Oops, but in my defense you shouldn't take strong drugs, they impair your senses, muscles, and mind. Nasty things which is why I don't take them" he rambled on

Wincing McGee looked up he was now able to take a better look at the guy who had just shoved him and most likely bruised his ribs.

"I see that you are trying to place me in that large brain of yours, well to save your time you don't know me and have never seen me but I know you" those words stilled McGee as his brain caught up with him and he remembered.

"You're the guy who called me and left fifteen messages" McGee blurted out _So it wasn't a prank caller, oops_

"Yes, and like the last message said they were just to creep you out but I see that they had no effect on you and you just went out and had a great time getting drunk"

"How did you.."

"Tsk Tsk, and you're supposed to be the smart one well let me tell you that was not a smart move" he said as he circled McGee "I don't like being ignored agent" He punched McGee in the gut and left him gasping for air.

"What do you mean?" McGee gasped he was confused

"I said I would call later did I not"

"Yes but" another punch followed

"Bad agent don't you know that its rude to interrupt when others are speaking"

"I'm sor" he didn't finish his sentence as his captor gave him another punch to the face followed by a kick to the stomach.

"Again, well don't worry we'll fix that right away wouldn't want you to think I was kidding about the consequences part would we agent"

This time McGee stayed silent not knowing whether the man was done talking or just pausing. Obviously he guessed wrong as he was once again kicked and punched.

"When I ask you a question you're supposed to answer didn't your mother ever teach you proper manners" his captor asked

_That's it he was done being nice_

"Sorry, she taught me never to speak to strangers, especially to those that look like rapists" no sooner had he finished saying that when he was assaulted by a flurry of punches and kicks.

"You have and attitude and I don't like it, you curb it when you're with me you got it Agent McGee" his voice was filled with rage as if he had been extremely insulted by the insinuation.

"I don't curb my attitude for anyone" McGee answered he had a stubborn streak that rivaled that of Gibbs

"Well we'll have to change that won't we?" and with that he proceeded to slam McGee against the wall and rain down bruise after bruise on his torso and arms

After a while he stopped the assault and held McGee up against the wall "What's your opinion now?"

"Don't care what you want" McGee answered drawing breaths painfully

"Well as much as I would like to stay here and chat, I've got stuff to do and places to be so I'll leave you in the capable hands of my employees" he shrugged dropping McGee to fall on the floor

Walking out the door he stopped, "I'll see you Sunday and hopefully your opinion will have changed by then"

Seeing the agent trying to once again sit up he spoke, "Don't worry you won't be alone for long your new friends will be by soon" and with that he closed the door

McGee tried once again to sit up as he heard the door lock _darn it he really should have asked Ziva to show him how pick a lock, wait there was no lock on this door._ As his pain overcame him his mind began to wander, _I hate lockless doors, is lockless a word. I think I'll have to ask Abby if … Abby! Work!_ He tried to clear his mind but the drugs still in his system combined with the pain he was experiencing was making it hard to concentrate on any one single thought.

As he turned he felt a blossom of pain and the edges of his vision began to blacken as he passed out in blissful oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review :D<strong>


	3. Rocko and Roscoe

**Thank you my wonderful readers for keeping up with this story even after the long wait between the updates. Another thank to all who reviewed, alerted, favorited or anyting else. Please feel free to review or PM me, I don't bite. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

><p>Tony got up and massaged his pounding head, "Ugh, that was one hell of a hangover."<p>

He immediately regretted his actions as he felt his stomach lurch. He barely made it to the bathroom before it decided to protest and empty out its contents. He kept vomiting until he had nothing else to vomit and shakily got up supporting himself with the wall. It was strange, it wasn't like it was his first hangover and he didn't think he drank that much. What was wrong? Just his luck, he was probably coming down with the flu or something. Grabbing some aspirin and a glass of water he made his way to his bedroom and fell back asleep. Hopefully he could sleep whatever it was off.

Sunday evening

"Feel free to scream at any time, I've done this many times and they always scream sooner or later," Rocko said. Of course he wasn't actually named that but McGee needed something to name him by he couldn't call him that guy.

"With your face it doesn't surprise me," McGee replied back. In reality he was tired. He had no idea what they wanted with him.

Rocko stood with a puzzled look on his face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think he was insulting you," Roscoe spoke up.

McGee groaned, "What did I do to deserve second rate TV goons like you." Seriously, they sounded like something out of a lame movie with the corny henchmen.

Feeling insulted and doing what they were paid to do, both resumed with the beating. McGee lost track of the time since the henchmen had left him. It wasn't like he had that much to do other than stare at the wall. Seriously he was going to go insane if he had to stare at this wall and, oh great someone else was walking in.

"Well, I see that you are looking worse for wear"

Silence

His captor waited for a while… "Well aren't you going to speak?"

Silence

Shrugging he circled around and stood in front of Tim. "I guess it's better than being rudely cut off every other sentence."

McGee sighed, "What do you want?" He was by no means going to give him what he wanted, but if it would stop his rambling.

"Your word"

McGee was seriously confused now. "My word… What does that mean?"

Dave chuckled. He was enjoying having the upper hand on this agent. He had observed the team for quite some time. His first choice had been Tony, but he changed it. Now he felt certain that he had made the right choice.

"The thing is Agent McGee; I want your word that you won't report this little incident to anyone." He saw McGee's features twist into more confusion.

McGee had no idea what this guy was talking about. He had been pretty sure that after they got whatever information they wanted they would kill him.

"Of course I'll be letting you go," he saw McGee's surprised face. "Why did you think I would leave you to rot here Agent McGee?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Well I supposed so, I mean most people I know don't kidnap and beat me up just to hang out" McGee replied sarcastically.

"Nonetheless I will let you go but you must not tell anyone what happened"

"Yeah, right" McGee scoffed. "That's exactly what I had planned, to let a crazy megalomaniac and his goons go free" he stated sarcastically.

Before he could react however Dave was landing a flurry of hits to his torso and legs.

"You forget Agent McGee that when I left I said that I wanted respect"

McGee rolled his eyes "Like that's gonna happen" He rasped out.

"Oh believe me it will" And with that the fun began.

"Where is McGee?" Ziva asked. It was very unusual for McGee to be late, last that had happened his sister was being framed for murder. So needless to say she was worried.

"You know McNerd Ziva." Tony shrugged. "He probably just stayed up late playing one of his elf lord games."

"Well he better hurry because Gibbs will have his hike if he doesn't get here soon."

"Hide Ziva, Hide" He automatically corrected her.

Ziva looked perplexed for a moment. "Why do I need to hide?"

"No I meant it's supposed to be Gibbs will have his hide not hike." Tony answered.

"Whose hide Dinozzo?" Gibbs had once again walked in unseen.

"Probie's late boss." Tony quickly stated feeling Gibbs gaze.

"Well call him; tell him to get his butt here yesterday."

"Yes boss" Tony took out his phone and was about to dial when the elevator opened and one Timothy McGee stepped out. He was tucking his shirt in and had an overall disheveled look to him. He appeared to be stiff and was walking gingerly as though something or everything was hurting.

"Are you ok probie?" Tim looked up at him and he noticed the dark rings under his eyes. Whatever probie had been doing, sleep was not it.

"Yes I'm fine Tony" McGee mumbled and went to his desk. Tony spared him a glance but went back to his desk. While he felt that something had happened to Tim he respected his privacy. If it was something important probie would have told them. Right?

Meanwhile Tim was oblivious to the looks Tony directed at him as he slowly sat down, letting out a hiss when he accidently brushed his leg against the desk. Although he told Tony that he was fine, he felt anything but fine. His whole body ached and he felt like he had passed through a meat grinder. He half hadn't come to work today, but he remembered that he needed to act normal.

"_Go back to work and act like nothing happened, you got that." Fists and kicks went through the air as a warning was given. _

He remembered the words clearly. Dave had made it clear that he was to follow these instructions with no exceptions or else. Shuddering, McGee broke away from that train of thought and got to work. He was glad he was at NCIS.

* * *

><p>Please feel free to read and review :D<p> 


	4. Just a cold?

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted, or favorited. Here is the next chapter, enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters

* * *

><p>Tony was going crazy. While many said that he had the attention span of a child, he could keep his attention on things for a long time. Currently his attention was focused on one special agent Timothy McGee, a.k.a. probie. McGee looked like he was barely standing upright, well at least when he first got off the elevator. Afterwards he seemed to have masked whatever pain he was feeling. This frustrated Tony to no end.<p>

Unaware of his partner's scrutiny, McGee let out a ragged breath. While it had not been his best idea to come to work after all that had happened, he would have to suck it up. He was doing this for two reasons. First off it was one of the rules and secondly if he didn't suck it up Gibbs would notice, defeating the purpose of not telling Gibbs. Putting on his most normal face McGee turned back to his computer screen and tried to work. Tried being the key word because in reality he could barely concentrate on breathing let alone on whatever he was supposed to be doing. He supposed that this is what he got for having an attitude but to be honest he could care less.

After a few hours Tony was hungry and decided to get some lunch and with Gibbs and Ziva gone, he decided to invite McGee. "Come on McGeek leave your exciting paperwork and let's go get some lunch."

"It's okay Tony I'm not really that hungry, I think I'll just finish up here while you go get lunch." McGee was indeed hungry, but he didn't think he could walk to wherever they were going and keep up his façade in front of Tony.

"Oh come on, it's not like you have that much to do, I mean you're probably ahead in paperwork."

"I'm not hung…" A loud rumble coming from his stomach cut him off. Sheepishly he looked at Tony who smirked.

"Sure you're not hungry. Come on I'll pay" Tony said as he pulled McGee up not catching the winces of pain on McGee's face.

Walking to the local deli was a torture. While normally the two block walk would be nothing to McGee, today it seemed never ending. Thankfully they weren't on a time limit and were able to take their time, although at this point McGee wasn't sure if he preferred to go fast and get it over with or go slow. For his part Tony kept up a steady stream of chatter all the way to the deli.

Once at the deli however Tony couldn't help but notice that McGee looked tired and uncomfortable.

"Are you ok McGee?" Concern lacing his question.

"Yeah I think I caught some type of cold." McGee coughed trying to get his point across. Unfortunately this action caused his ribs to jar against each other. He winced in pain.

"McGee are you okay?" Tony asked.

McGee nodded. "Yeah I think that it might be getting worse."

"Are you sure you're okay, maybe you should get Ducky to check it out"

"No!" Seeing Tony's surprised face he quickly tried to explain. "I mean it's probably just a tiny cold." Tony nodded and they continued eating. Tony felt a tiny niggle in his gut telling him that something was wrong with McGee.

That night McGee went home and sat on his sofa. He had managed to finish the day without anyone knowing that anything was wrong. He was actually somewhat surprised that none had called him out on it. He had been expecting someone to pop out and tell him that it was over. That he had been found out.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the viewpoint, none had found out and his cover with Tony had stayed intact. He wasn't sure if he would've been able to lie to Tony if he had kept at it longer.

Now though his ribs and the rest of his body protested the lack of medical treatment he had received.

Taking a shower he put on a tee and some boxers. Just as he was about to go to sleep he heard his phone ring. Without thinking he answered.

"_Hello?" Tim answered sleepily. _

"_Hello agent McGee I see that you are in bed right now" A very familiar voice answered. Sitting up straight in bed McGee thought on that particular sentence. _

"_What do you want?" He growled. _

_Dave laughed. "What agent did you really think that it was over?" he asked._

"_No" Tim answered. In reality though, he had been hoping that it was over and just a onetime thing. Kind of like getting mugged. _

"_Well that is good I wouldn't want you to think that I had forgotten you" Dave continued._

_McGee rolled his eyes. "And here I thought that you had left me for someone else." He drawled. "I guess they let you down. Probably couldn't stand you either." _

"_Watch it agent" Dave's voice had turned cold. "I just might reconsider our deal" _

_McGee stilled at his words. For some reason he couldn't control his tongue when he spoke with this guy. He pondered over this strange predicament before Dave spoke again. _

"_Well what do you think?" he asked harshly. _

"_What do you want?" McGee repeated his earlier question. _

_Dave smiled. He had the agent wrapped around his finger. He was doing just fine, even if he did have an annoying attitude. Just threaten him with breaking the deal they had made and he would stop completely. _

"_I see that you followed the instructions I gave you"_

"_So that's it?" McGee asked incredulously. "You called me in the dead of night to congratulate me? You know you could have sent a card." He couldn't help it he started laughing. _

_Dave waited until McGee had stopped laughing. "No, I called to tell you about your first task"_

_McGee rolled his eyes. "Of course, generic movie villain 101, bother people at night so that they can't get a decent amount of sleep."_

_Dave seemed to not mind the comment and went on to tell him about his first task. _

The next morning McGee rolled in bed. Feeling his ribs grate against each other he decided it wasn't his best course of action and slowly sat up trying to catch his breath.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

McGee groaned. Who in the world was calling him at _seven in the morning? How in the world had it gotten that late? _

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'm coming, stop the racket." McGee grumbled. Reaching the phone he yanked it and answered angrily.

"What do you want?" He was going to be late to work. Gibbs wasn't going to be happy about that.

"Whoa something wrong?" Tony asked. He did not expect McGee's reaction to him calling.

McGee rubbed his hand over his face. "Oh hi Tony, nothing is wrong"

"Are you sure McGee?" Tony asked concerned.

McGee nodded then he remembered that Tony couldn't see him. "Yeah Tony sorry about that I wasn't expecting you to call." After a forethought he added. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Nope, Gibbs told us to sleep in remember."

Oh yeah. McGee remembered alright Gibbs had told them to get some rest and sleep in. Still that didn't explain Tony's call. "So why's you call?"

"Oh I just wanted to see if you were home?" Tony answered.

McGee narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

Tony laughed. "Well I'll be there in about ten see you McWakey"

"Wait Tony what…click…." He out the phone down. Tony was going to get here in ten minutes. McGee looked at the clock. Darn.

Ten minutes later McGee had just finished getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Open up McGee!" Tony voice rang through the door. McGee finished putting on his socks and opened the door.

"Hey Tony" McGee answered sleepily a yawn heard in his voice.

Tony walked inside carrying a large bag. "Hello McGee rise and shine." He called out in a cheery voice.

"What do you want Tony" McGee asked resignedly.

"Oh McSmiley I want nothing more than to share with you these delectable goods I have." Tony pulled out two smaller bags out of the larger bags and gave one to McGee.

"You brought me breakfast?" McGee asked incredulously.

Tony stared. "Well unless they gave me lunch, yes it is breakfast." He looked at McGee worriedly. "Why did you eat already?"

McGee shook his head. "No, I-I just…nevermind" He unwrapped his breakfast burrito and took a bite. Tony looked on wondering what that was all about.

After a few minutes of munching McGee spoke up again. "Umm do you want some coffee, I have some if you want."

Tony nodded. "Thanks probie."

McGee got up and felt his ribs protest. He was so concentrated on making sure his ribs were okay that he missed the table right in front of him. Hitting the edge of the table he felt the pain on his side bloom. Gasping he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

Tony quickly got up. "Are you okay McGee? What happened?"

McGee simply held up a hand signaling him to give him a minute. Once he felt more stable he held his side and got back into an upright position. Looking up he noticed Tony was staring at him intently, his eyes demanding an answer. Tony crossed the room in three steps and lifted up his shirt. McGee pulled down his shirt but it was too late. Tony had seen the dark bruise running across his ribs.

"Tony," McGee quickly tried to explain.

"What happened?" Tony growled cutting off McGee. He wanted to know what happened and he wanted to know now.

McGee avoided his gaze. "I fell down the stairs."

"Fell down the stairs" Tony looked at him incredulously. Did probie really think he accepted that excuse?

McGee decided to try again. "Well I…"

Tony cut him off with a wave of his hand. "You know what McGee never mind" Grabbing ahold of his arm he pulled a silent McGee towards the door. It wasn't until he reached the door that McGee got back to his senses.

"Where are you going?" He asked trying to shrug off Tony's hold on his arm.

"We McGee are going to take you to a doctor." Tony answered keeping his hold on McGee even stronger.

"I don't need a doctor," McGee tried to reason with him even as Tony closed the door.

"Nope you are going to the doctor whether you want to or not" Tony answered. "It's non-negotiable."

* * *

><p>Read and Review :)<p> 


	5. Doctors and McGee don't mix

**A/N:** Sorry for not replying to my wonderful reviewers but be assured that I read each and every one and I thank you guys for being so awesome!

**Disclaimer:** Alas I still do not own NCIS or the characters within.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Tony sat in the waiting room of the ER. The doctors had taken Tim to a room and not come back for over half an hour. Now Tony might not know much about hospitals but he knew that not getting news for that long was not good. Just as he was about to get up and ask someone what had happened to McGee, he saw a doctor enter the room. He seemed to be searching for someone.<p>

"Friend of Timothy McGee?" he asked.

Tony got up and walked over to him. "That's me doc"

The doctor took a look at him and asked. "Are you Tony?"

Tony nodded. The doctor seemed relieved. "Thank God, I was afraid he was lying"

"What do you mean?" he asked eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The doctor blinked. "Oh I'm sorry it's just that your friend is refusing medical treatment."

"What! What do you mean he's refusing treatment?" Tony yelled out.

"Sir if we could take this somewhere more private." The doctor asked guiding him toward one of the hallways. Tony followed in compliance.

"So what _have_ you done?" he asked. Because come on they had to have done something to McGee, right? I mean how could someone be there for half an hour and not do anything?

The doctor immediately got on the defensive. "We have done a general checkup and taken his vitals and assessed his wounds but he refuses any treatment."

"Has he told you how he got his injuries?" He asked.

"Umm, no he hasn't said a single word." The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Other than saying he refuses treatment." Hearing this Tony felt his anger build up.

"So why did you call me?" Tony asked. If McGee was refusing treatment then why did he want him there?

"Mr. McGee requested to leave but it's against hospital policy for a patient to leave without having someone to pick them up. It's for their safety."

"So you just let him waltz out of here without treatment?" Tony snapped. "What kind of a hospital is this anyways?" He asked angrily.

"He is signing out AMA sir there is nothing we can do."

"AMA, he's signing out AMA!" Tony half yelled/half asked.

The doctor nodded. "I was hoping you could convince him to accept treatment."

Tony rubbed a hand over his face. _Just what was Tim thinking?_ "What's the room number?" He asked barely concealing his anger.

"316" The doctor all but squeaked out his response.

Tony nodded and started walking away. "Just wait doctor he'll get treatment whether he wants to or not." The doctor simply nodded wincing at the amount of anger he heard in the other man's voice. He hoped he had not made things worse.

Tony walked over to the room in a huff. Doctors and nurses alike seemed to understand that he was not to be disturbed and they gave him a wide berth. Reaching the room number he grabbed the handle and pulled.

McGee was sitting on the hospital bed trying to tie his shoes. He kept wincing every so often and trying to catch his breath. Hearing footsteps he growled out.

"Took you long enough. Do you have the forms?" He asked impatiently, his attention still on his shoes.

"McGee." Tony called through clenched teeth. McGee for his part didn't seem to notice the tone.

"Tony? Oh thank God I was wondering when you would come and…." McGee's words trailed off as he looked up and noticed the look on the older man's face.

"Umm, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Tony yelled out. "What's wrong is that you're refusing to let the doctors treat you. That's what's wrong!" McGee winced.

Tony continued his tirade. "Just what the hell is wrong with you McGee anyways?"

At this McGee bristled. "Nothing is wrong with me Tony; if you would be so kind as to be my ride then I'll be out of your hair and not bother you anymore."

"You're not bothering me McGee; I'm just worried about you." Tony answered.

Hearing Tony's gentle answer McGee's anger deflated. "Tony"

"Why won't you get treated McGee?" Tony asked. "And just what other injuries did you get?"

McGee didn't answer just stared stubbornly at the wall.

Tony sighed. "Come on McGee what's wrong?" he asked looking straight at the younger man.

McGee finally looked up. "It's not that bad Tony and they want to keep me in the hospital for a few days."

Tony snorted. "Not that bad McGee. Have you seen yourself lately, you look like you're about to keel over."

McGee looked at him with a pleading look. "Please Tony, you just have to say you'll give me a ride and I'll be out of here."

Tony looked at him and sighed internally. "Fine McGee we can leave if the doctor says you can go."

"Thanks Tony" Tony shook his head. He just knew he was going to regret this later.

"Ah, don't thank me yet McGee, here's the deal. You are going to let them treat you and we'll leave once they're done." McGee nodded. "And you are going to tell me how you ended up looking like you lost a fight with a truck." He stated seriously.

"Tony I'm telling you I fell on the…"

"Nope, don't want to hear it McGee. You either tell me the truth or I decline my offer." Tony looked at him sternly.

McGee nodded it wasn't like he would tell him the truth. He would just have to think of a more convincing lie. Just when had Tony decided to channel Gibbs anyways.

Getting an affirmative from McGee Tony clapped his hands. "Okay then let's get this show on the road."

Another two hours later and the AMA papers had been signed and McGee had been treated. Well with gauze around his midsection and his arm in a sling anyways. Tony opened the car door and they were on their way. Halfway through the drive McGee asked an important question.

"Does Gibbs know where we are?"

"Damn it" Tony cursed as he turned on his phone. "Some nurse told me turn off my phone and I forgot to turn it back on." He had barely finished saying this when his phone rang, Gibbs' name flashing on the screen. Quickly he answered.

"Hello Boss"

"Tony just where the hell are you? I've called you five times already." Gibbs yelled his voice heard through the phone.

"Well boss you see me and McGee are…"

"Is McGee there with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss we were…"

"Don't care you were both supposed to be here two hours ago. Get your asses here now" Gibbs yelled as he hung up.

Tony closed his phone disconnecting the call. "I'm dead aren't I?" He asked.

McGee nodded somberly. "We're dead alright, rule number three."

Arriving at the building Tony helped McGee out of the car. While it hadn't been his original plan McGee had guilt him into taking him to work.

"_No McGee" Tony replied firm in his decision._

"_But Tony I don't even have to do any hard work, I can just be on desk duty for a while." McGee whined. _

_Tony stared at McGee with his arms crossed. "Fine McGee but when I get the head slap of my life for this you're going to pay."_

_McGee rolled his eyes. "Whatever Tony just hurry up because we're already late." _

Reaching the bullpen Tony was seriously worried about that head slap. Hearing the elevator ding Gibbs saw his agents walk into the bullpen.

"Took you long enough, what did you two do anyways go on a mini-vacation" Gibbs growled. Tony came out of the elevator first and McGee seemed to be hiding behind him for some weird reason. As McGee came closer into view Gibbs noticed that something was wrong with his youngest agent.

"McGee is that a sling?" Gibbs asked. That was unexpected.

McGee looked at him with a deer in the headlights look glancing at Tony with a help me look. Gibbs narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something had happened to McGee and Tony knew it. With a shake of his head he motioned them towards the elevator.

Once in the elevator he pulled the off switch. "Anyone mind telling me what the hell happened?" Gibbs asked making it clear that it wasn't a question but a command.

Seeing as McGee was just standing there pitifully Tony decided to take mercy on the poor guy and explain it himself. "Well you see boss McGee is hurt so we went to a hospital."

"I can see that Dinozzo," Gibbs turned his attention to McGee. "What happened McGee?" he asked gently.

McGee looked at the elevator walls and mumbled out. "I fell" Tony snorted.

"Fell?" Gibbs asked incredulously. McGee nodded not quite meeting Gibbs' eyes. Deciding to leave that alone for the time being Gibbs turned his attention back on Tony.

"What injuries are we talking about?"

"Cracked and bruised ribs, dislocated arm, and possible concussion" Tony rattled off the list exactly as the doctor had told him.

Gibbs turned an appraising eye at McGee. "Are you sure you're fit to be here?" he asked. It looked like McGee was ready to fall over at any moment. It was probably his sheer stubbornness that was keeping him up.

"I don't think that…."

"Desk duty" McGee answered effectively cutting Tony off before he could say otherwise. Tony gave him a glare and a look that promised they would talk later but said nothing.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He was pretty sure there was something more that they weren't telling him.

"Put your things away and go see Ducky," Gibbs ordered turning back around and flipping the switch back on.

"But boss I already went to the hospital." McGee tried not to whine.

Gibbs cut him off with a glare. "You are going to put your things away and then going to see Ducky do you hear me McGee?"

"Yes boss" McGee answered. He sulkily stared ahead knowing he wasn't going to win this battle.

Once the doors opened all three men got out and headed for the bullpen. McGee walked over to his desk and started putting his things away.

"Good morning McGee how are…what happened Tim?" Ziva asked surprised to see her teammate with various injuries.

"Probie _fell _down the stairs." Tony answered sarcastically showing exactly what he thought of that excuse. McGee didn't rise up to the bait and just left to the elevator heading for autopsy.

Once McGee left Ziva turned back to Tony and Gibbs. "That was not a fall." she stated. Tony nodded. He knew that too. There was absolutely no way that McGee had gotten those injuries from a tumble down the stairs. He just wondered why McGee was hiding what had happened.

"Well my lad I have to say I've seen you better"

"Not my day I guess Ducky"

Ducky pointed at one of the sterile tables. "Well then hop on up" he motioned waiting for McGee to get on the table. "What happened?"

McGee shrugged. "I fell down the stairs just got a few scratches."

Ducky looked at his injuries and frowned. "Well allow me to disagree Timothy this is far more than a few scratches." Checking his injuries he became more concerned. "How in the world did the hospital let you leave is beyond me."

"Well I kind of signed myself out." McGee answered before Ducky called the hospital to scold their staff.

"That young man was not a smart thing to do why ever would you do that. I would say that you should rest for at least a two or three more days." Ducky finished re-bandaging his wounds. "You must leave immediately young man." Ducky scolded. "You are in condition to work I will inform Jethro."

McGee nodded acknowledging that when Ducky decided something little else could change his mind. Indeed about two minutes after Ducky had called Tony showed up.

"Hey there probie" he greeted. "The boss made me your ride today." He smiled. McGee groaned of all the people why did it have to be Tony.

Ten minutes later they were in the elevator and ready to go home. When they reached the parking lot Tony turned to Tim and became serious. "Don't think I forgot what I said this morning McGee we are having that talk today." He spoke in a no nonsense voice that sent across his message that McGee was going to talk to him today no exceptions.

McGee quietly nodded and got in the car. He knew Tony meant they were going to talk about how he had gotten hurt but he couldn't tell him. This was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

><p>Read and Review :)<p> 


End file.
